


little wonders

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: "Max had been told to wait... There were plenty of toys to play with, but he didn’t care. Today was a very important day, because he was going to meet his brother for the first time."





	little wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.  
___________________
> 
> i was listening to 'little wonders' by rob thomas while writing this

Max had been told to wait, left in the company of a social worker. There were plenty of toys to play with, but he didn’t care. Today was a very important day, because he was going to meet his brother for the first time.

Papa and Dad were with his brother right now. They got to meet him, talk to him, finish paperwork. Max thought it was very unfair that he had to wait. He’d been the one to ask for a brother! He should get to meet him first!

There was a fishtank in the wall. Max pressed his hands and face to it, trying to see what was happening in the office on the other side. He could see the adults, though it was all wavy, and there were lots of plants in the way. Where was his brother?

Max startled when a face appeared on the other side of the glass, before jumping up and down excitedly, waving both his hands. It was his brother! Big, brown eyes stared back at him through the green plants. Max waved again and his brother waved back.

Max glanced over his shoulder at the man who had been watching him and had just answered a ringing phone, so Max made his run for it. He went to the door Papa and Dad had gone into, reaching up to pull down the handle.

"Max, what are you doing?" Papa asked, spotting him slip in. Max didn't pay him any mind. He was looking at the boy next to the fishtank.

He ran over. "Hi, I'm Max! I'm your brother!" The boy looked down at him, his dark brown hair wavy whereas Max's was tight curls.

"Rafe," the boy said, pointing at himself.

"Can I hug you?" Max asked, because he really wanted to but he also knew to always ask first, like Papa taught him.

Papa had stood and was now kneeling beside Rafe. Papa said something in Spanish. Max was learning Spanish but he wasn't very good at it yet. He knew what it sounded like, because Abuela and Tia Izzy liked to talk to Dad and Papa in Spanish to say things that Max wasn't supposed to know. It was very annoying.

Rafe said something back to Papa, and Papa nodded to Max. Papa was smiling really big, Max's favorite smile. "You can hug him."

Max carefully walked forward and hugged Rafe. His brother. He held Rafe's hand when he let go. "Wanna go play?" Max asked, pointing to the blocks in the corner.

Rafe nodded, and he smiled a bit. His first brother smile! Max looked over at Dad, and Dad was smiling too as he asked, "You can play quietly while we finish?"

Max nodded. He had everything he wanted as he sat down to play with Rafe and the blocks, the sounds of their fathers talking in the background. Well... almost everything. But he could get Rafe to help him with the sister argument later.


End file.
